beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowcat
Shadowcat, also known as Kitty Pryde, is the youngest member of the X-Men team and is characterized by her cheerful and upbeat nautre. She usually pals around with Nightcrawler since they are about the same age. Her on-again off-again romance with Avalanche was a sub-plot that continued throughout the series. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities *'Intangibility' - Shadowcat's mutant ability allows her to phase through solid matter by shifting her atoms through intra-atomic spaces. She can phase through organic and inorganic matter with no damage to herself or others. **'Selective Intangibility' - When in contact with someone or something, Shadowcat can allow others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. **'Electronic Disruption' - When she phases through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupts the system's workings and shorts it out. **'Air Walking' - while in her phasing state, Kitty is weightless and can influence her movement to phase downward into the ground and move through it to emerge upward from a different spot. But unlike her comic-book counterpart, she doesn't walk on air. However, in the Season One finale, she did float for two seconds after rising from the ground. In the season 3 episode Dark Horizon - Part 1, Kitty phased through the ground and into an underground chamber. During her first few minutes in the chamber, she was able to float while she looked around. Her concentration was broken upon seeing a statue, however, and she crashed to the ground. History The X-Impulse One night, in an average middle-class home, a young girl is in her bedroom sleeping and she starts to dream. In the dream, the girl is flying high through a city, seemingly enjoying herself when she suddenly starts to fall. When she's about to crash from the fall, she wakes up from the dream to find herself in the basement of her home. She quickly starts to breakdown as her parents come running down the stairs to her cries. Her father asks her if she was sleepwalking, the girl denies this and replies that she fell through the ceiling. Meanwhile, at the Xavier Institute, the girl's mutant signature is picked up by Cerebro as it gives Charles Xavier her statistics. The girl's name is revealed to be Kitty Pryde, age fifteen, who lives in Northbrook, Illinois. As Kitty's mother comforts her by reassuring that she was just having a nightmare, her father looks at the ceiling and says that he's not that sure as he realizes how his daughter had managed her way into the house's basement as her sheets and pillow are half way phased through the ceiling. Upon seeing this, Kitty becomes further hysterical and confused as she starts questioning what she is and what's happening to her. Despite the previous events from last night, Kitty still decides to go to school before being caught by her mother while trying to sneak out. Her mother questions her decision about leaving while bringing up what they decided earlier, Kitty expresses her irritation that neither her father or her wanted to talk about it before her father starts calling for her. Kitty begs her mother to let her leave as her father would make her stay home. As her mother grants her permission to leave the house, Kitty blows her a kiss in gratitude as she's leaving while her mother looks on, concerned. After arriving at school, Kitty goes to her locker to put her books away while getting ready for her P.E. class before being shoved and locked in her own locker by two girls named Riley and Amy. Kitty pounds on the door and yells from them to let her out but the two girls laugh at her as they run away to their next class. Soon afterwards, a teenage guy comes out of the men's restroom as he looks around to make sure that the hallways are empty. He then starts to spray paint graffiti over all the lockers in the hallway. Inside the locker, Kitty hears something outside and begs to be let out before phasing through and simultaneously slamming into Lance Alvers as he's passing by. Lance is enthusiastic about Kitty's powers and choses to introduce himself to her as he tells her that he understands because she is just like him. Kitty is skeptical before he proves this by showing her his powers as he concentrates, causing a small earthquake in the near vicinity. After this demonstration, she concludes that he was some sort of freak before running off. After arriving late outside for her gym class, Kitty fails the long jump course, much to the enjoyment of Riley and Amy. When Riley takes her turn, a load of sand hit Riley during her long jump. Kitty realizes Lance's involvement after he waves at her from the rooftop before running off towards the school and bumping into Jean Grey on the way. Retreating to the school's auditorium, Kitty is frustrated and starts kicking around the set props on stage. She knocks over a bowl and as she tries to catch it, the bowl phases through her hands. Kitty begins to experiment with her powers before being walked in on by Jean, whom she tried to hide from by placing the mask she practiced with in front of her face. Though Jean tried to comfort her, Kitty did not believe her initially, thinking her to be one of Riley's friends. However, Jean insisted that she was not and tried to relate to her by revealing that when she first gained her powers, which she referred to as gifts that she hated them as well and showed her that she could levitate things after she was able to levitate the mask in Kitty's hands. But, Kitty still does not believe Jean as she says that is must be a trick. Jean comes back with the fact that she knows that Kitty believes her as Jean also reveals that she could read minds, much to Kitty's discomfort as this causes her to scream at Jean to get out of her head and running away from her. Leaving the auditorium, Kitty changed clothes and retreated to her locker getting her books for her next period before being confronted by Lance. Initially trying to fight him, Lance properly introduces himself and reveals to her that he won't use his power as he merely wants to talk to her. At first Kitty's still wary of him, but after Lance explains to her how lonely and sick he felt after he first got his powers, that he knows what she's going through before inviting her to see him after school by the office in an hour. Meanwhile, Lance is outside the school's office waiting for Kitty. Once she arrives, she questions how does he take control. Lance tells her that the way to take control of her powers is to admit something that no one wants to - that they are outsiders and that there may actually be something wrong with them. As Kitty begins to become very depressed, Lance tells her that she should not fret but to embrace the fact. As the way he sees it is that fate dealt them winning cards, if they play them together. Kitty's still confused as nothing is making any sense to her but Lance reassures her. She succeeds in phasing through the school's office and she's excited about her powers for the first time. As Lance finishes downloading the test results and about to change their school grades, Kitty gets upset as she realizes that Lance was using her and her powers for his own personal gain. Lance starts to get a bit more forceful with Kitty as she struggling to get away from him when Jean Grey and Kitty's parents arrive. Originally, Kitty's father tries to stop Lance but the said mutant uses his powers to topple a bookcase on top of him. Lance, afraid of what might happen if they're caught, creates a hole in the wall via his powers as they try to talk Kitty out of going with Lance. He tells them that it's too late as she's with him now as he grips her arm and starts to drag Kitty along with him through his escape route. Things eventually escalate to the point where Lance decides to bring the whole school down to stop Kitty's parents and Jean from following them. While Lance began to take her away, Jean reminded Kitty that earlier she stated that she didn't want her powers to become a curse before stating that if she did go with Lance, they would indeed become her curse. Kitty finally realizes that Lance was wrong and dangerous after he tries to keep her from her family. After she phases her arm out of Lance's grip, Kitty runs back to her parents. Lance becomes quite furious, creating a large tremor that accidently causes the ceiling to fall in around her, then quickly leaves. Jean manages to use her telekinesis to keep the ceiling debris from collapsing around her and Kitty's parents with Xavier's help. As Kitty's parents are still grieving over the apparent loss of their daughter, Kitty phases through the rubble. After using her powers to save her family, Jean and herself, Xavier tells her that she used her gift well. Kitty hugs and apologizes to her parents as she tells her father that the X-Men want to help her and that she trusts them. Her father agrees as they all decide to talk with Professor Xavier about Kitty entering his school. Relationships Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four Evolution comics X-Men film series }} Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Xavier Institute students Category:Bayville High School students Category:Former Bayville Sirens members Category:Former Northbrook High School students